


Sorry

by Littlebarchie07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebarchie07/pseuds/Littlebarchie07
Summary: A couple of Barchie one-shots to lyrics taken from a song titled "Sorry" by Sheppard when inspiration strikes. Be kind to my muse, she is fragile and fleeting,
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. You gave to me your best / but I caved and gave you less

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline in conjunction with this fic and the show probably aren't accurate, so consider them somewhat AU. But this first one is probably set beginning of season 1

“Archie.” Her voice was soft and a bright smile lit up her face; it was a smile he knew that was reserved only for him. Her books were scattered across the table, a milkshake with two straws, untouched by her side.

“I didn’t think you were coming – it’s late. I did get us a milkshake though.” She tossed her head towards it and beamed up at him again. Scooting to the side of the booth, she gestured for him to sit down. They were supposed to be studying. He was supposed to have arrived at 7, and it was now 10 to 9.

Archie’s fingers ran through his red locks and he shrugged sheepishly. He hesitated between sitting down. His eyes drifted out the window before he cleared his throat. “Sorry Betty. Ronnie called. I got held up, and,” He sighed. “I can’t stay. Can we rain check?”

Betty’s eyes dimmed, and the smile faltered a moment. Archie was checking his watch and by the time he looked back at her, it was if the smile never faded. 

She nodded. “Sure Arch.” She whispered. "Just let me know when." She paused, her eyes looking him over. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt, and faded denim jeans. He looked totally Archie, and her heart pained that little bit more.

Archie gave a big goofy grin, the kind of grin Betty knew meant he was excited about something. “I owe you one Betty.” He gave her shoulder a quick rub. His fingered inched towards the milkshake. “Can I take this?”

Betty nodded again without saying anything. “You’re the best!” He replied hastily, before grabbing the milkshake, throwing her a lopsided smile and turning out of the diner.

A part of her hoped he would stop for just a second, but he didn't. The bell jingled as the door came to a close without so much as a look back at her. 

Betty swallowed, eyes travelling to the window where suddenly she saw Veronica’s car, pull up. Archie jogged a little towards the car, the engine still running, and Betty watched as he opened the door. His lips met Veronica’s before it sped away into the night.

Clutching at her chest, Betty willed herself not to cry. Her eyes squeezed shut. She would be damned if she would sit there and cry over this, again. A hand lightly brushed her arm and her eyes snapped open, wide and glistening.

The warmth in Pop’s face made her want to cry harder. With no words, Pops placed a strawberry milkshake down next to her, giving her a soft, sad smile before padding away.


	2. I'm afraid to face the truth/ Every day a new excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of Barchie one-shots to lyrics taken from a song titled "Sorry" by Sheppard when inspiration strikes. The first two were posted on Tumblr: https://littlepiper07.tumblr.com/post/616212706137178112/im-sorry

The four had agreed to a weekend trip to Veronica’s lake house. Betty was hesitant at first. Jughead was the one to convince her to go. She really didn’t want to spend four days with Archie and Veronica making love eyes at each other and being all hands-y. She felt stupid for feeling that way; she loved Jughead, and they were happy but Betty’s mind kept flashing back to that moment with Archie.

_‘But a little part of me always thought -’_

She hadn’t let him finish. What was he going to say? Was he going to admit that he’d been foolish and that it had been her all along?

That moment had been fleeting but Betty, like with any hint of hope Archie ever gave, held onto it so tight. She wasn’t ready to let him go. She didn’t think she would ever be ready.

There was a soft knock on the door to the bedroom she was sharing with Jug. She adjusted her bikini top and moved as the door opened.

“Hey. You okay?”

Of course, whenever she thinks of him, he appeared. “Ronnie was getting concerned. Jug and I have just cracked open the beer and we’re about to play some beer pong" he paused, and she watched as his eyes wandered over her. She suddenly felt exposed, and wanted to cover herself. 

"I need my girl.” He continued, as his eyes met hers and she flashed her that Archie smile.

Her legs went weak as her heart fluttered. _My girl._

He looked over her once again, and a flush crept into his cheeks. Betty frowned as she saw something flash in his eyes. As quick as it had appeared, it was gone, and he moved forward. “So are you coming…?”

She nodded, grabbing a towel that was hanging on the door knob.

“Of course.”

She moved passed him as he held open the door. She felt his hand on the small of her back, sending a warmth and a shiver through her, His bare fingers brushed against her ever so slightly, and he raised an eyebrow as he felt her shiver against his touch. “You okay?”

 _No_. “Yeah. I’m fine." She smiled up at him. How could she be fine, when his hand was on her naked flesh, and his fingers burned her. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she thought what it would be like to have his hands move over the rest of her. She shook her head slightly, her ponytail shaking loose. "Let’s go kick some ass at beer pong.”

A chuckle escaped his lips, and he pulled her into his side. “That’s my Betty.” He said, his arm slinging over her shoulder.


	3. And within the mess I found a part / The corner of your broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot of Barchie post 4x18. Archie surprises Betty in her room and tells her about wanting to enlist in the Naval Academy.

Strumming the chords on his guitar, Archie's thoughts of the girl next door were interrupted as his Mom's voice floated into his ears.

"I love that song, Archie." Mary paused, a soft smile on her lips. "Sounds like you wrote it for someone special."

Archie nodded slightly. "Has Veronica heard it yet?" Mary asked. Archie's eyes raised and for a second he was confused. Oh yeah. She was talking about Ronnie, his girlfriend.

He shook his head, putting his guitar to the side. "Uh, no, not yet. It's a surprise."

Mary gave him a reassuring nod. "Well, she's gonna love it." Turning to leave, Archie made a split second decision and stopped her.

"Hey, Mom. If it's not too late... I'm ready to get serious about the Naval Academy."

***

Alice Cooper was concerned after finding Betty setting fire to her childhood memories, although she wouldn't force her daughter to tell her what was bothering her, she had a sinking feeling it was about the Red Headed boy next door. 

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right hon?" Alice said, as Betty's head rested on her shoulder. Betty just made a small mmhmm sound before moving slightly.

"I know Mom. I'm going to head up to my room. I'll be down for dinner okay?"

Alice watched her daughter as she stood to leave. "Hon, you're forgetting this." She outstretched her arm, holding out the pink diary. Betty's blue eyes glistened in the flickering flame of the fire. 

"Thanks." She took it quickly, clutching it to her chest, before she rushed towards the stairs.

Pushing open the door, she threw the diary onto her bed; it bounced off the soft mattress, before landing with a thud on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she let out a deep sigh. She didn't need to open it to know which diary her mother had 'convinced' her to save. In some ways she was grateful, this one was a turning point. One of the entries was of course, that fateful night of the freshman dance and the after party at Cheryl’s. The night Archie broke her heart. 

It was funny how things had turned out. Earlier today she saw the exact expression she imagined Archie had saw, that night of the dance. She had watched the light and hope fade from his eyes as she told him that whatever if was they had, was now over.

She had to be strong now. In a few weeks, everything would be changing. She would be going to Yale, and she would be leaving Riverdale behind. 

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t hear the stairs creak behind her, or the loose floorboard that squeaked as feet crossed the threshold of her bedroom door.

“Betty - “ a voice cut through her like ice. She would be able to pick that voice out of a crowd of a million, she was sure of it.

Her eyes remained closed as a shallow breath escaped her lips. “What are you doing here?” It was a mere whisper.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t just sit at home. I’ve been pacing on this for hours, I need to talk to you.”

She opened her eyes and watched as he stepped forward. How many times had he been in her room? How many times had he uttered the words ‘I’m sorry’? They had known each other for as long as she could remember. There was so much history between them, but never once could she think to a time when they both sounded so defeated.

Her eyes met his. “About what?” Archie looked down.”If it’s about what I said earlier -”

“I’m applying for the Naval Academy.”

Betty’s words hung in the air. Her eyes were wide and her face was white as a sheet.

“W-What? Since when? Why?” She was firing questions at him because those words didn’t make sense to her. Of course she wanted to be proud of him, of course she thought he would be great at whatever he pursued, but right now? Like this? What was she supposed to say. What was he expecting from her?

“I decided this afternoon.” He paused. He wanted to reach out for her, but she was staring at him with such intensity, he knew she would just shake him off. So he continued. “I had to tell you. You’re my best friend, Betty.” Her heart was racing, she brought her hands to her mouth. 

“I can’t think right now Archie. What…” Her voice broke a little. “Am I supposed to be proud of you? What do you want me to say?”

She sunk herself onto the bed, staring wildly at him.

“I don’t know Betty. All I know is that come graduation, my life in Riverdale is over. When you head of to Yale, there won’t be anything left for me.”

Betty scoffed before a laugh escaped her. “Archie you’re being ridiculous.” Her eyes softened, and with a hesitating step, he moved towards the bed. Her eyes rolled slightly. She couldn’t pinpoint her emotions right now, but she could tell that she needed to push past that. He was here as her best friend, needing her.

“Sit.” She said with such a force. Archie immediately sat down, hands in his lap.

“I’m so-”

Betty’s hand clamped over his mouth and her eyes gazed wildly into his. “Don’t you dare.”

It was weird, moments ago, she was angry at him, and he was frustrated, but when they were like this, it reminded him of how they used to be. He still wanted to make a joke, stick his tongue out onto the palm of her hand, hear that delicate laugh reserved only for him. 

Before he could test the mood, she pulled away and her warm hands found his as she turned to face him on the bed, knee bumping his.

“Archie…” She said softly, a tone that was full of so much hope and assertiveness. The way it sounded made him forget everything else. Eyes darting to her lips, the thoughts of hers on his clouded his vision, and unconsciously he leaned into her. She pulled back. 

“You can’t do that.” Her hand found his chest, stopping him.

Licking his lips, a sad smile crept across his faace as her eyes welled up with tears, and her lids closed as a tear slipped from the edge. “You can’t kiss me again.”

Archie straightened up, something flashing across his expression. “We both went in for that kiss the other day. Tell me I am wrong, tell me you don’t feel this -” He gestured towards the invisible connection between them. “There’s no excuse for that kiss Betty.”

“We got lost in the moment, the music, our angry and frustration with Jug and V. I can’t hurt Jughead, or Veronica! We’re not those people.”

Archie removed himself from the bed. “Right, of course. Forget it. Forget this.” He turned to leave, but something held him back, his eyes met hers. “I’ll see you, Betty.”

The door closed behind him and she heard his feet thunder down the stairs. There was a faint hush of voices as the front door opened, and then she was met with silence.

The sobs she was holding back finally escaped her and she curled up into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep, the pink diary clutched to her chest, and inside cursing herself for ever falling for the boy next door.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think this song is SO Barchie and it would be amazing to see someone vid them to it but I am not creative like that. Anyway, for anyone curious about the song, you can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzV1xhwLAHg


End file.
